Playing Dress Up
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When Mikey makes a seifuku outfit, he plays dress up with his brothers...Or is it really dress UP? Turtlecest!


This is for my sister Ebi! X333 Mostly for shits and Giggles but hey, that is what most of these are for XDD

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles...and neither does Ebi...damn...**_

_**~~~Let's Play Dress Up~~~**_

Mikey giggled as he snuck his prize into his room. This was the one thing he had been working on ever since he saw it in a book. Where he got said book was from Leo's room and it was written in Kanji so, the youngest turtle didn't understand a lot of it. He also didn't understand why his eldest brother had a book like that in the first place. The only thing he could understand was the title. What did "Icha Icha School Yard" mean? Anyways, when he saw the outfit that made him giggle in joy, he had to make one. With the help of April, he managed to make one.

The aqua turtle quickly locked his bedroom door and shoved his desk chair under the handle. Giggling in joy, he went over to his bed and opened the package. He carefully spread out the clothing on the bed and stared at it in joy.

Spread across his bed was a blue pleated skirt, a white button-up short sleeved top with blue cuffs that had white lines in it. A matching collar was attached to the shirt. Laying near the shirt were 4 colorful ribbons that matched his own bandana and his brothers. Also laying innocently near the skirt was a pair of light pink panties.

Mikey smiled and quickly shed his gear. He then gathered up his new outfit and placed it in his closet. Grabbing a clean towel from it and his "special" wash basket, the youngest turtle unlocked his room and went to the bathroom. Once there, he began to clean himself up. Getting rid off any and all sweat and grime that had built up during the day. Scrubbing his feet clean of dirt and muck from his race across the rooftops. Cleaning under his nails and using the wonderful back brush the boys had gotten from April last year for Christmas, he scoured his carapace.

After spending 20 minutes in the shower, Mikey got out and dried off. Once he was completely dry, he began applying lotion to his skin. It helped the turtles keep their scales clean and from cracking. It was girly yes but it was shell useful in the winter when their skin would dry out. 10 minutes later, Mikey was done and then he grabbed his "Drag Bag" (as Raph called it) from under the sink and bolted to his room. Opening the bag, he quickly pulled out nail polish, q-tips and some other miscellaneous feminine products. Grabbing a bottle of nail polish, the orange banded turtle began painting his nails an off white.

As he let his nails dry, he looked over at his newest outfit. A smile made it's way across his face as he looked at it. It had taken him and April several weeks to make it fit to him. That included the panties. Mikey grumbled about having a shell and how awkward it could be. He checked his nails and was happy to say that they were dry. Mikey reached over and pulled on the shirt, smiling as he buttoned it up. Humming, he stared at the four different colored ribbons before choosing the blue one. He checked himself in the mirror and was happy to announce that it looked just like it did in Leo's book.

Turning back to the rest of the outfit, he gently took the pink panties in hand. Stepping into it, he slowly pulled it up over his hips. Checking himself in the mirror, he looked to see if the cloth had been snagged or bunched. Seeing that the underwear was in place (that also included the little hole that his tail could comfortably escape from) he pulled on the skirt.

Mikey looked at himself in the mirror. He looked damn good if he didn't say so himself. Giggling again, the aqua turtle left his room in search of his eldest brother...

_**~~~Let's Play Dress Up~~~**_

Leo was, in a word, bored. He had finished training for the day and since it was raining on topside, noone wanted to go outside. That included their foes and criminals. Raph was out in the garage with Don since something went wrong with the Battle Shell and Splinter was visiting the Ancient One in Japan for the next couple weeks. Casey was with family cause his cousin was getting married and April was working on something with Mikey.

Therefore, the fearless leader was completely and utterly bored. So, he was channel surfing in the living room. The volume turned up so he could hear the shows over the pouring water. Sometimes the mutant turtle hated the fact that they lived in the sewers. But right now, a voice had gained the leaf green turtle's attention. Closing his eyes from the headache that would no doubt form from whatever thing Mikey had done, he turned his head so he could gaze over his shoulder.

"What is it Mikey? I am a bit..." he had opened his eyes to see that his youngest brother was wearing a Seifuku outfit. Leo stared before sitting up fully from where he was splayed on the couch. Mikey shyly walked up to the couch, playing with the hem of the skirt.

"Um, Leo? What do you think? April and I have been working on it." said the sea green turtle.

Grey eyes stared at him as their owner slowly stood. "Mikey? What? Who? Why?"

Baby blue eyes gazed at him, shining under the lights of the lair. The fearless leader went and stood in front of the youngest mutant turtle, eyes taking in the outfit.

Mikey played with the hem of his skirt. "Well, I was putting some of your gear in your room and saw that you had a book. I got curious and saw that your book was written in Kanji, so I couldn't really read it. BUT! I saw this outfit in it and thought I should wear it. Do you like it?"

Leo's mind was running a mile a minute. Part of him was MORTIFED that his baby brother had found one of his guilty pleasures (curse you online shopping and Japanese smut!) but another part of him was absol-fucking-utely turned on with the outfit the youngest turtle was wearing. Reaching out, he cupped the soft cheek of the orange banded ninja's face.

He closed in, breathe tickling over the other male's lips. "Why little Mikey, I do like it. I like it very much." and with that, he fully kissed him.

The blue eyed teen moaned and kissed him back. Growling, the leaf green male scooped up his younger lover and all but threw him onto the couch. Squeaking, the cosplaying mutant hit the couch with a dull thump. Before he even had a chance to figure out what the shell just happened, the taller turtle launched himself at the clothed male. He turned them so that Mikey was laying under him. Taking off his own bandana, Leo tied Mikey's hands over the younger turtle's head. Licking his lips, the leaf green turtle slowly slid the pleated skirt up. He stopped when he saw the pink panties the smaller turtle was wearing.

Mikey blushed as he saw Leo's eyes darken with lust. The fearless leader went and pushed the skirt up just enough to see the top of the panties. Using his teeth, he dragged the pink cloth down. The aqua turtle moaned as his lover's breath teased his slit. Once the pink cloth was out of the way, Leo focused his attention onto the buttons of the shirt. Mikey whimpered as his big brother popped the buttons on the shirt...using his teeth. Whenever Leo used his teeth, the orange banded turtle went wild.

Why? The leaf green turtle didn't know nor did he care. The only thing that was on his mind was to fuck his youngest brother. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Reaching under the couch, the eldest turtle pulled out a thing of lube. He mentally thanked whoever placed it there cause the blue banded turtle knew he would never be able to pull away from his sexy lover long enough to drag them to a bedroom. Coating his fingers with the lube, he placed one of his fingers at Mikey's opening. The cosplaying male pushed back on it, proving to his lover that he was eager.

It made the darker side of Leo slowly awaken. And it was the side that Leo was always trying to keep locked up. His brother's often called that side to him Pleo, for it only emerged when Mikey was near. And boy was it muttering dark thoughts on how Leo should pound that tight ass he was currently playing with. Grinning, he began to lick his way up the smaller turtle's plastron. Moaning in pleasure, Mikey began to thrust against Leo's fingers. When the taller turtle's mouth reached the part where plastron became skin, he sucked it. Hard.

Crying out, Mikey dropped down into his lover's waiting hand. The hand wrapped around the weeping erection and began to pump it in time with his probing fingers. Churrs began playing out of the blue eyed turtle's mouth, causing the grey eyed turtle to remove his fingers. Mikey whimpered at the loss of the fingers. He thrusted his hips up and bit his lip. Leo's darker side went wild and fully took over. Pleo attacked the supple neck and sheathed himself in the stretched entrance.

Wrapping his legs around the older's waist, Mikey moaned out a "YES!"

Thrusting as slow and hard as he could, Pleo began littering love bites over every inch of aqua skin his mouth could reach. The cosplaying turtle churred as his prostate was slammed by his lover's cock. Quickly shifting his hands, he undid the knot that was holding the bandana. Freeing his hands, Mikey quickly wrapped his arms around Leo and thrusted against him. The blue banded ninja grabbed one of his lover's legs and threw one over his shoulder. It flailed in the air as it's owner began to churr and gasp in pleasure.

The other one wrapped itself around Pleo's waist. The eldest male's grin transformed into a smile and grabbed his lover's hips in a bruising grip. Pounding into the tight heat harder, he watched his prey's face. Tears of pleasure had swelled up in the corner of baby blue eyes. Cheeks flushed with desire. They continued to thrust against each other until the younger one began to moan out, "L-Leo! C-Cumming!"

Said make smiled evilly and reached between them, grasping Mikey's weeping length. With a harsh churr/cry Mikey came hard. Long loops of cum covered their plastrons. Leo continued to thrust into Mikey until he came a couple thrusts later.

Panting, he fell onto his younger lover. They layed there until Mikey cried out, "Ah man! I just showered!"

When Raph and Don entered the Lair, all they heard was Leo laughs coming from the living room...

_**~~~Let's Play Dress Up~~~**_

_**And End chapter 1! Review Please~~~**_


End file.
